


6 Things

by Jujuka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujuka/pseuds/Jujuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Things Hannibal enjoy doing on his life with Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Things

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

 

**1- Cuddle**

 Every morning when Will awakes, he feels surrounded by a warm body, clinging to him like a giant bear. He never thought Hannibal Lecter liked to sleep embraced. Every damn day. Or when Will simply takes a nap, Lecter likes to take a nap too. The dogs know they don't have a chance against the older man to sleeping stuck in Graham. If Hannibal sees Will dozing with them, he sends all of them to their house. Yes, Hannibal Lecter built a separate area to _try_ to reduce the fall of dog hairs indoors. Not that it makes much difference since Will usually often leave the fence open, freeing the dogs to circulate wherever they want. Anyway, Hannibal often shoos them out when he wants to take a nap with Will alone.

 

  **2- Cook**

 Hannibal always loved cooking for Will. Now they are living together he redoubled his efforts. Now he makes breakfast, brunch, lunch,dinner and tea/cookie before bed. He makes so much delicious food that Will gained a few extra pounds. And that is why Will every morning runs to burn his extra calories, and when he comes back from running, Hannibal stares shamelessly Will's sweaty body. 

 

  **3- Buy clothes for Will**

 Hannibal loves buying clothes for Will. Suits, coats, gloves, shoes, scarves. When the two go out Will almost feels like a catalog model. Hannibal says he could have been a model but Will seriously doubt it. And although Hannibal likes to dressing Will with suits, that doesn't mean he doesn't like to see him wearing what Will usually prefer and feel more comfortable. Hannibal loves to see Will wearing T-shirts with boxers and or shorts .

 

**4-Draw Will**

  Hannibal loves to draw Will. It is quite common to Will find a drawing of himself spread throughout their home. They have to take extra care to find and hide the drawings when Hannibal is planning one of his big banquets. It would not be appropriate if _some_ of the drawings were found by guests .

 

**5- Sex**

 Sex is not very frequent as Hannibal would like. That's because every time he has sex with Will they both get too overwhelmed, and it takes some time to them to recover from the act. Having sex with an empath whose mind is conjoined to Hannibal's mind, well, just imagine the intensity surrounding the act. Not even a Cannibal has so much resistance to _endure_  it with frequency. 

 

**6-Killing**

 Of course Hannibal loves killing with Will. It's all he ever dreamed. It's transcendental and orgasmic. Wil is more beautiful than usual when he kills and Hannibal until now wonder at being able to find someone to share this beauty, the way he sees the life. He will always make sure to show Will how much he appreciates his existence in Hannibal's life. And Will feels his love every day .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
